Asleep in the Garden
by vampireheart18
Summary: What happens when Mary returns to the garden after being away.She goes to the garden,where she finds some one sleeping on the grass.What should happen in the event of their reunion after both have grown up? rated M for safety


She had never been so happy, as the day she got back from boarding school. She walked the familiar halls of Mithlethwait Manor, and the old room that held so many memories. She was simply putting off walking to the only place that really called to her, just so it would be that much better when she opened the door into her wonderland.

Colin was still away at school, and Martha was nowhere to be seen, so the only thing she could do to pass the time was arrange her room, and fuss with her hair. This however, did not take as much time as she had hoped and soon, she found herself putting on her shoes and walking the familiar paths once more. The stretched out before her, leading her to paradise. The sun high in the blue sky, and she soon took off her shoes, in order to feel the warm cobble stone path beneath her small feet.

She was close now, and the excitement built up in her chest, causing her to unknowingly hold her breath as she pushed open the door. Instantly she was greeted with the site she had so long dreamed of in her time away. The flowers rose, and draped, and sprouted all around her. Blue, red, yellow, purple, white; every color imaginable. All accented by the rich browns and greens, and the sound of the babbling brook. The whole place seemed to glow in the warm halo the sun cast around everything. She was turning a corner, walking toward the sounds of the cool spring, but, as she rounded the flowering trees, she caught site of someone spread out over the soft green grass next to the water she sought.

His skin was bared to his hips, and was still damp from the assumed swim he had recently taken. The tan against the green was fantastically complementary. His shaggy hair was brown and also wet through, and though his face was turned away, she knew who he was without a doubt. He had grown up since she had last seen him, but she would recognize Dickon always. Her childhood friend was forever engraved into her heart. Her first friend…. Quietly she set her shoes by the trees.

She made her way over to him, quietly so as not to wake him. As she drew up next to him she let her shadow fall over him. Excitedly, she watched him stir from his sleep, and slowly turn over; wiping his eyes drowsily. Finally they made eye contact. Mary smiled despite herself and watched as realization dawned on his handsome face. "Miss Mary?" He asked, his own smile spreading across his grown up features. Mary smiled even more at the sound of his changed voice, and the way it sounded now when he said her name. Before she could say anything, he reached up, grabbed hold of her hands, and pulled her down on top of him; hugging her tightly. She giggled and he laughed, and soon they were wrestling around on the lawn, just like old times.

"Oh no Dickon!! This isn't fair!! You're far to strong and grown up to wrestle a poor little girl!!" As she shouted her feux protests, he flipped her over, and pinned her down, using his body to keep her pinned. She smiled up into his handsome face, which mirrored her joy. But slowly, something started to creep into his eyes, something new to the looks she was used to receiving. Especially from him, her friend….Suddenly, Mary was highly aware of his body pressing down on hers, and she knew that she was looking at him the same way.

Decidedly, she raised her soft, white, hand to his warm face. Tracing his features from his brow to his chin and back again. He closed his blue eyes, and nuzzled into her touch. She began then to run her fingers through his wet hair, and let them carry on down his neck. At this he bent it and nuzzled into her neck. Both her hands now found their way down his back, outlining every muscle, and nook. Finally they made it back up his chest to his face. She brought it up to look at her again, but almost immediately, he brought it down again, kissing her softly. Mary couldn't help but keep her eyes open as he did so; staring up into his face, so close and so loving. And as they broke apart, she watched him open his eyes and look at her now with so much desire and warmth.

Now, his hands started to roam her features. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, his hand stroking her rust brown hair, and making its way down her face to pause for a split second on her rosy lips. Then tracing the curve of her neck. As he made his way lower she closed her eyes and let him explore her fully. She felt his hand brush across her chest and hardly noticed when her breathing, and heart, sped up.

He had dripped water on her and this left little see-through spots that teased him perfectly, until he was dying to see her fully. So he sat back, and pulled her up with him. "Miss Mary…" his statement was more of a question as his eyes asked what his voice could not. Automatically, Mary started at the buttons of her summer dress, and finished three before her hands started shaking so badly she could not go farther with her endeavor. "Wait." He said, as he put his hands on hers reassuringly. "Are you alright? We don't have to do anything Miss Mary."

She met his blue gaze with her brown one, and put his fingers to her buttons, in a silent statement of 'You do it.' He began to undo each button. Painfully slowly. And she could hardly wait for the dress to be off. So mush so, she considered simply ripping it off. At last, the last button was undone, and the garment was discarded; thrown over under the trees, where her shoes still sat. Nothing left but her slip, she sat back slightly, and he answered her movement by discarding his pants in the same pile, and then immediately returning to her undressing. Pulling the slip over her head, his breath caught in his chest, as he beheld her fully changed form.

In place of a scrawny girl, the women that sat in front of him was curvy, and her petite breast were perky. He couldn't help but touch them. As he ran his hands over them, he heard her gasp and looked up to make sure he should proceed. Her gaze was just as lustful as his thoughts, so he continued on. He brought his lips to hers once more, and laid himself on top of her once more. The heat of the day no comparison for the heat that had grown between their naked bodies.

She slipped her hands over him once more, now completely exploring his bared body, and she pulled him to her. She felt him draw back a little and she met his gaze. "I want you." Was all she said, and the passion resumed. They lay there in the grass, kissing every part of each other, and their hands roamed the slopes and curves of each other.

Finally he grasped her tightly, and, after checking once more, pushed into her. He was gentle about it, but it still hurt for the first few seconds. She tried not to cry out or let it show in her face, so as not to worry him. After he started to institute a slow, steady pace, pushing in and pulling out, the hurt turned into pleasure and she felt herself gaining tension and coming closer and closer to release. "Tell me when." He whispered into her ear. The words were ruff with desire, but every touch and kiss was soft and passionate.

They worked at their pace. They gasped and moaned at the connection between them. She felt herself reach the edge, and she dug her fingers into the skin of his back. " Oh! Dickon! Now!" she gasped and she fell of the edge, succumbing to pure pleasure. She watched his face as he reached his own pleasure. Every muscle stiffened in his body, and he gasped, the deep moan of pleasure escaping his lips before he looked back into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before he rested his head on her chest, and they both simply laid there. Glowing in the after math of their adventure.

"I love thee, Mary." He spoke into her chest as he kissed it.

They were both shaking from pleasure, and she felt the tears begin to well up and drip down her cheeks, which were rosy now. She tried to stifle the tears but he saw them and immediately drew up to wipe them from her face. "What's the matter?" He asked, a bit alarmed. "Did I hurt thee?"

"No, no of course not." She said, and she felt him relax a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

" Nothing. I'm just happy." As she reassured him, he took to resting on her stomach, and she took to running her fingers through his hair. this was how they fell asleep. And they lay there, naked, and sated, in the secret garden

Epilogue

As the sun began to make its way down the sky, she woke to the stirring noises in the grass. She sat up when she saw him sitting a little ways away, his back to her. He was wrestling with his pants trying to get them back on. Slowly she made her way over to him and draped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her naked form to his back, kissing his neck softly. He turned his head to face her and she looked questioningly down at his newly replaced trousers.

"Should we be getting back then?" he asked.

Her answer was to stand up and make her way to the spring. She stepped in, her back still to him. As she became summerged to just below her collarbone, she turned to look at him, and beckoned to him with her bright brown eyes. Slowly, with a warm smile, he rose and began making his way to her in the water. As he did so, his trousers, once again, joined the pile of discarded clothing.


End file.
